Head Lice
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Omi has lice now, and what are the Weiss to do? Schwarz has the answer, and now they cure of Lice is revealed.
1. Nagi's Lice Troubles

I decided to write this because thought it would kind of silly. --Samkin  
  
Head Lice  
  
Crawford looked at the phone as he picked it up. "Hello?" He blinked once or twice then sighed. "Yes, I am Naoe's guardian." He paused and his eyes brightened. "Er..say that again?" He stopped and then blinked twice. "Oh.alright then. Pick him up? Okay."  
  
Walking out of his office. "Schuldich, could you pick Nagi up from school, they called, he.er." He handed Schuldich a list. "Go to the pharmacy and pick up this shampoo please."  
  
**  
  
Nagi stood in front of his school scratching his head, he let out a low moan as he saw the red car that Schuldich was driving. "Crawford let you drive?"  
  
"Just get in," Schuldich had a disgruntled look on his face. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
Arriving home, Nagi was still scratching his head looking miserable. "Why did I get sent home early?" he asked Crawford.  
  
"Nagi, go to your room! Do you want to give us all head lice?" Schuldich shouted and ran out of the room. "I got the comb, shampoo, more shampoo, and the gloves!"  
  
"That's the reason?" Nagi blinked. "It is normal of kids to get head lice."  
  
"Nagi go to your room!" Schuldich snarled pointing to the stairs.  
  
**  
  
Nagi felt bored as he lay on his bed, he looked up when he heard a knock on his door. "Nagi, time to drown your lice," Schuldich chimed sounding happy. He held a bottle in one hand and a towel on his shoulder. "Come on."  
  
He walked into the bathroom where Crawford set on the floor newspapers. "Is this really necessary?" Nagi asked as he was pushed onto a chair.  
  
"Nagi, you have lice, we have to drown them before we get it," the German gave a sigh and the towel hung like a cloak on Nagi's lithe form. "So hold still," Schuldich smiled and dumped some warm water on Nagi's head.  
  
He felt Schuldich's gloved hands going into his hair as he was have stinging shampoo dumped onto his head. "Hey, that hurts!" Nagi yelled.  
  
"Relax," Crawford stood there as he brought out the comb and handed it to Schuldich who started the other torture. "Did you touch anything?"  
  
"My bed."  
  
"I'll strip the sheets, Schuldich, keep Nagi in here," Crawford instructed.  
  
**  
  
Nagi stared as he was given a strange looking plastic hat. "I am not wearing that thing!" Using his powers he attempted to have it fly out the window.  
  
"Nagi, you listen, do you want Crawford and I to have lice?" Schuldich asked.  
  
"I don't care," Nagi hissed, then had the plastic hat on his head.  
  
"I do, I don't like having to scratch my head. Now, just sit here and let the cream soak in."  
  
**  
  
"Nagi, aren't you coming?" Nagi held the phone and heard Tot asking the question. "You promised to take me and Mr. Bunny to the park."  
  
"I have lice," he moaned into the phone.  
  
"Nagi, Tot's phone time is up," Hell shouted into the phone. "And why can't you take her out for one night, she's annoying us?"  
  
"I HAVE HEAD LICE!" Nagi shouted at Hell over the phone.  
  
"Lice, did you try the shampoo?" Shane asked butting. "When Tot had lice once, we dunked her head in that shampoo and left it in for an hour.. Masufumi was afraid she'd go bold."  
  
"Er, we tried that," Nagi groaned, he hated it when Schriet gave him advice about problems. "Let Schuldich handle this."  
  
"Let's face it kid, when it comes to stuff like this, you need a woman's touch," Hell laughed. "Tell Crawford to expect us at eight."  
  
Why do I get the feeling that no one is listening to me? Nagi lay on the couch. "NAGI, Don't lay down!" He heard Crawford yell.  
  
**  
  
At eight the Schriet girls walked into the Schwarz mansion. "er.why are you here?" Schuldich asked. "Don't tell me Nagi told about the lice."  
  
Hell pushed a bag into his hands. "Leave it to men to screw up everything," she looked at Nagi's head and sighed. "You put a plastic bag on his head?"  
  
"It said in the instructions of the shampoo to do that," Crawford brought out the bottle of lice shampoo.  
  
"Crawford, not only is this not healthy for the boy's head, it can also cause problems for him in the future, the fumes from this stuff combined with the fumes of the plastic bag can cause suffocation," Shane rolled her eyes and took the bag off of the kid's head. "Nagi, be a dear and go into the bathroom and make a bath, this should take a few minutes."  
  
Nagi made a groan walking up the steps. Since when does, my having head lice make Schriet help us? He sat down at the tub and drew the bath, he was suddenly instructed to take off his clothes and get in. "I'm not ten!" he shouted out at Neu who glared at him.  
  
"Nagi, get in the bath," Neu yelled at him.  
  
**  
  
The next morning Nagi woke feeling better than ever. He realized he wasn't scratching his head as much. He decided to take a walk and saw Omi at the flower shop scratching his head complaining that it hurts. "You have lice," he told the boy and walked away leaving a bag of lice shampoo, the comb, plastic bag, and the number for Schriet. "They have a good cure for head lice, Omi." 


	2. Omi's Lice Troubles

(By popular demand, here is Omi's side of the story)  
  
Part 2  
  
Nagi had left him the package and the number to Schriet, he didn't want to admit he had lice, of course that was before one of the little boys on Ken's soccer team just started to tell him. "The head gets all itchy and you scratch and scratch all the time," the little boy told Ken who was looking at him suspiciously.  
  
Omi left the room with the bag in hand, he saw Aya looking over at him and then motioned for him to come upstairs. "Sit," the older man ordered and he did as he was told. Aya brought out a fine toothed comb and looked into his hair. "Thought so, you got it from that brat in Schwarz."  
  
"No I didn't," Omi yelled and stomped off to his room.  
  
"Omi, come out," Ken knocked on the door, we need to do a treatment.  
  
"No way!" Omi retorted.  
  
"And we need to burn your sheets," Yohji put in, though Omi stared in shock, these were his favorite Scooby Doo sheets.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, Omi, we just need to wash them, don't worry," the tall lanky assassin looked at Aya. "I think he can't take a joke, just like you, Aya."  
  
"Omi. Out. Now!" Aya walked into the room and pushed him out of the room and into the small bathroom.  
  
There was a crash and the phone rang as Omi came running out of the bathroom. "Hello, Omi speaking," he held the phone. "Oh.er..Yohji-kun, its for you."  
  
Yohji sighed and cleaned off the receiver. "Schuldich, you know better than calling here. Oh, well, yeah, Omi has lice. Call Schriet, are you mad?" There was a pause and Yohji sighed. "You know what I meant, for crying out loud, I was kidding. I'm not going to say it with Aya, Ken, and Omi standing there. Fine, I love you too." He hung up and looked at his team. "Alright, we're calling Hell."  
  
**  
  
Hell looked rather miffed then sighed. "Alright, Weiss, this is what you do, you make the shampoo into a lather, then you add in vinegar. Aya, will you shut up and listen to me, it isn't going to make the brat go bold! Just do it," she growled impatiently. "Now, then you dunk his head under the water, bring him up for air, then lather again, then add the vinegar, then dunk, do that about four times. Then you dry his hair in a clean towel and check in the morning if there are any more lice. If there is, just do the bath again, and add extra vinegar in. His hair might become rather glossy, but it has good results with getting rid of the blood suckers."  
  
After hanging up she looked at Neu and sighed. "You know something, I am glad I'm a woman, imagine what Schwarz and Weiss will do without us?"  
  
Neu nodded and sighed. "They are men, they would lose their way without women holding their hands."  
  
**  
  
Omi sat there in the tub as Ken wore some rubber gloves and lathered up his hair with the lice killing shampoo. He let out a moan as Aya brought out some vinegar and rubbed some of it into his scalp. "That hurts!"  
  
"Shut up," Aya growled. "Do you want it to hurt more?"  
  
"It smells funny, like that cleaner," Omi whined.  
  
"That's because it's vinegar. We use that to clean the sink and counters in the store," Ken whispered. "This is cooking vinegar, this should kill off those lice, right?"  
  
"Hell said to make sure it is rubbed in good and then we just pour or dunk Omi's head under water." Aya rolled his eyes. "Since when do those girls know how to."  
  
"Aya, think about it, we're men, right? Women have mothering hen instincts, Omi's still a little kid to them so they know how to treat a child's scraped knees, bloody noses, bee stings, and yes, lice," Yohji sighed. "We just follow these instructions, it does sound like my mother's instructions on how to get rid of head lice and bubble gum getting stuck in the hair."  
  
**  
  
Omi whined more as his hair was inspected the next morning, though his hair was rather fluffy and pretty. He saw Aya looking at him and saw his eyes brighten. "Wow, that cure worked," Aya gave a sigh. "Ready to go back to school?"  
  
**  
  
Returning to school, Omi saw Nagi walking down the hall. "Tell Schriet thanks for the cure," Omi smiled at him. "That had to be the most unusual cure I have ever heard of."  
  
"At least I didn't have to sleep with a bag on my head," Nagi laughed.  
  
"A bag?"  
  
/End/ 


End file.
